A conquistar: al rededor del mundo
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Segunda parte de "A conquistar", menos sentido, nuevos personajes, mas sufrimiento y sobre todo ¡El inicio de las relaciones!
1. Chapter 1

El inicio de un viaje y el ero-poder.

Marinette estaba temblando e incluso sudando de los nervios. Miraba a ésos dos sujetos que estaban mirandola con seriedad.

-¿Aceptas estar con él en la salud la enfermedad, la buenas y las malas hasta que termine el viaje?

Gabriel Agreste miró a la chica.

-Aceptó.

Marinette contestó sin dudarlo.

-Yo sólo te pido que te asegures de que se alimente bien y que se bañe siempre.

-¡Mamá!

El rubio miró sonrojado a su madre.

-No se preocupen, yo cuidaré muy bien de Adrien, le cosinare, lo obligare a que se higienise bien y no dejare que hablé con extraños, además los demás me ayudarán y Nino siempre estará con él.

-Éso es lo que nos preocupa.

Adrien agarró su equipaje y sus padres se despidieron de él con un abrazó.

-¡Por favor Marinette, revisa que su ropa interior esté en buen estado o podría lastimarse!

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron y Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y se fue corriendo.

-Mí bebé... se a ido.

Y Gabriel Agreste se puso a llorar desconsoladamente por la partida de su hijo.

.  
El chofer frenó en casa de Marinette para que ella busque su equipaje.

El rubio miraba como los la chica se despedía de sus padres y Tom se acercó a el.

-No tengas miedo, Marinette cuidará muy bien de ti.

El chico se sonrojo y Marinette se contuvo la risa.

-¡Adiós! Nos vamos cuando el viajé de modelaje de Adrien terminé.

Los dos se subieron a la limusina y Marinette le sonrió.

-No digas nada.

El rubio cerró sus ojos enojado y la chica se rio.

.  
Ahora fueron a buscar a Alya la cual estaba hablado por celular con dos maletas a su lado.

-Bueno te cortó mamá... si voy a cuidar bien a Adrien.

Se subió al vehículo y el chico no le dirigió ni una sola palabra.

.  
Luego de recoger a Kim,Nathaliel y Alix se fueron a buscar a Chloe aun que Adrien ya estaba más tranquilo.

-¡Si papi, no te preocupes yo voy a cuidar muy bien a Adrien para que no le pasa nada malo!

Chloe se sentó alado de Alya y miró al rubio que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A ése que le pasa?

.  
Mientras que Nino hablaba con el maestro Fu.

-Yo ya no estoy en condiciones para pelear por éso te e elegido a ti para ser el nuevo guardián.

Nino se arrodilló y le hizo una reverencia.

-No lo decepcionare maestro Roshi, yo juntare todas las esferas del dragón.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del maestro Fu lo hizo callar.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy el anciano de dragon ball!

-Pero si hasta usan la misma playera.

Otro golpe en medió de la cabeza ganado.

-Mí miraculous solo puede ser usados por unos pocos ¡y tú eres el elegido!

Nino agarró el miraculous con sus manos temblorosas.

-Y recuerda joven guardián, que el ero-poder esté a tú lado siempre.

Luego de eso Nino se fue al aeropuerto donde sus amigos esperaban.

-¿Por qué estás disfrazado de un personaje de guerra de las galaxias?

Kim miró con burla al moreno que llevaba un traje de Dark Blade.

-Por que yo soy tu padre.

-¡Ya quítate éso!

Alya lo miró con enojó.

-Sí señora.

Y el chico se fue a cambiar a lo que el avión llegaba.

.  
-Queridos pasajeros, les informamos que nos estrellaremos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

El avión comenzó a caer a toda velocidad del aire dando fín a la vida de nuestros héroes.

-¿Adrien?

La franco china le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su amado y él le contestó.

-No temas mi Lady.

Y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza impacto al rubio.

-¡Ya deja de jugar con ésos aviones de papel y narrar algo tan aterrador que Alix le teme a las altura!

El chico vio como Alix estaba pálida mientras Alya y Kim la animaban.

-Lo siento.

Tiró los avionsitos de papel y bajó la mirada apenado.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo a China, el avión despegará en diez minutos.

El grupo tomó sus cosas para iniciar su viajé por distintas para del mundo gracias a que Adrien tendría que modelar mundialmente.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Quise dejar el inicio de la nueva historia aún que en está tardaré más en actualizar que la otra por maldad mira.

ACLARACIONES.

1_Soy un escritor no escritora.

2_Alya y Chloe tienen miraculous.

3_No se cuantos capítulos tendrá.

4_Si alguien quiere sugerir algún país que lo haga.

5_Haré este fic con algunos lugares no todo el mundo (soy pésimo el geografía por éso aceptó sugerencias)

Éso es todo.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


	2. Chapter 2

A conquistar: pesadillas en el aire.

El grupo de amigos abordó el avión tranquilamente.

-¡Saquenme de aquí!

Quizás no tan tranquilo.

-¡Por favor Alix! Ya calmate.

Kim agarró a la chica del brazo y recibió un punta pié en sus partes bajas.

-Madre.

Se arrodilló en madio del avión mientras este comenzaba a despegar por lo que salió disparado a la parte trasera.

-Ya tranquila amiga, todo estara bien.

Alya llevo a la chica y la sentó a su lado.

-Intentaré dormir para calmarme.

Mientras que Nathaliel miraba rojo a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa tomatito?

La rubia le acarició el rostro y sintió un aura oscura a sus espaldas.

-Por favor, no haga éso que me mete en problemas.

La rubia miró atrás y le sonrió con burla a la chica que estaba detrás.

-¿No te importa que juegue con tu novio?

Chloe sólo volteó la cara con enojó mientras la mujer rubia se abrazaba a el pelirrojo el cual ya sabía que al aterrizar le iría muy mal.

Las azafatas comenzaron a llevar los bocadillos y Adrien miró con ilusión a Marinette.

-Puedes comer ¡Pero poco!

La mujer se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

-¿Algo para la parejita?

Marinette se sonrojo y el rubio sonrió.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa extra grande y una soda.

-S...sólo le podemos ofrecer una ensalada y un sándwich.

-Entonces deme 8 sándwich y una ensalada.

La mujer palidecio y le dio la comida.

-Ahora si, a comer.

Acercó el sándwich a su boca pero alguien se lo arrebató.

-Está comida no esta en tú dieta, me la llevaré conmigo.

Al chico le caían un par de lágrimas al ver a Nathalie llevándose su comida y dejándole la ensalada.

-¿No sabía que la aguafiestas estaba aquí?

Se puso a comer con tristeza mientras Marinette comía un sándwich con mucha lentitud.

-Eres cruel princesa.

Luego de recuperarse Kim se fue a sentar con Nino mientras veía con una sonrisa boba a Alix la cual dormía junto a Alya.

-Se ve tan linda cuando duerme, quizás aproveche la oportunidad y le diga que... la quiero.

El deportista miró con enojó al moreno.

-¡Yo no pensaba éso!

Antes de que el moreno contestará una azafata se acercó a ellos y les dio una revista para que pasen el tiempo.

-¿Son pareja?

La mujer les sonrió.

-¡Claro que no!

Kim sudo frío al sentir la mano de su amigo sobre la de él.

-Ya no es necesario que finjamos guapo.

Y con eso dicho Kim se lanzó sobre Nino y lo ahorcó.

-Damas y caballeros hemos tenido problemas con un motor, por favor guarden la calma y abróchense sus cinturones.

Al oír la vos en el parlante todos se alteraron menos Adrien el cual se enojó al oír esa vos.

-Les informamos que la única manera de evitar que nos estrellemos es haciendo un altar de los mejores quesos.

El rubio se levantó molesto y fue hasta la parte principal a buscar a su molestó kwami pero se encontró con los pilotos desmayados y Plagg conduciendo el avión.

-Hola.

El chico le quitó el comunicador que tenía y habló los más calmado que puedo.

-¡Por favor Marinette, ven a ayudarme a manejar éste avión antes de que nos estrellemos!

Si, éso fue lo más calmado que puedo hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? Allá atrás todo es un caos por lo que dijes...

La chica se silencio al ver lo que sucedía.

-Estamos muertos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se pusieron a gritar lo más fuerte que podían creyendo que su fín llegó pero...

-¿Qué hacen gritando aquí? El avión aterrizó hace unos minutos.

Los dos bajaron la mirada apenados y se fueron con Alya.

.  
Kim se acercó a Alix para despertarla pero antes se quedo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Es tan linda cuando esta callada y no me golpea.

Acercó su mano para acariciarle el rostro pero la chica justo se despertó y lo miró con enojó.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces animal?!

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el ojo y se fue afuera con los demás.

-Hola, yo soy Mai, seré su guía en su estadía en nuestro país.

Una mujer con dos coletas, vestido largó y rojo, muy llamativa en el frente, de unos 24 años se acercó a ellos.

-Hola ¿no sabes donde puedo encontrar las esferas del dragón?

Nathalie empujó a Nino molesta y saludó a la mujer.

-Mucho gustó, nos alegra que nuestra guía sepa hablar nuestro idioma.

-Gracias a ustedes por dejar al joven Agreste modelar en trajes de baño en nuestro país.

-¡¿Qué?!

El rubio grito avergonzado ya que no sabia éso.

-¡Ven nube voladora!

Y por si fuera poco, su amigo Nino estaba más raro de lo usual.

La mujer china se acercó a Nathaliel y le sonrió.

-En Francia los chicos si que son muy apuestos, siganme que una limusina nos espera.

Le guneo un ojo al chico y se adelantó mientras que. Nathaliel sentía la mirada asesina de Chloe sobre él.

Y así llegaron a China, con Plagg castigado, Nino buscándo las esferas del dragón, Nathaliel en muchos problemas, Kim con un ojo morado, Adrien por modelar trajes de baño y Marinette preparando una cámara de fotos a escondidas.

Continuará...

.  
Hola!

¿Qué tal va quedando la secuela?

No se preocupen más adelante habrá saliendo más comedia ya que habrá celos, malos entendido y Nino buscando las esferas del dragón.

Gracias por leer.  
Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

¿La mejor noche?

Luego de llegar al hotel en el que se hospedarian y atar a Nino con una soga para que no intenté buscar las esferas del dragón, se fueron a cenar.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Los chicos agradecian que en ese hotel los empleados eran bilingües.

-Yo una hamburguesa y una coca cola.

Dijo el rubio y Marinette palidecio.

-Yo un pastel de cumpleaños que diga Kim es lo máximo.

Alix lo pateo por debajo de la meza.

-Y yo quiero una esfera del dragón y un filete.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el basó y todos los chicos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza de parte de las chicas.

-¡Pidan algo que sea de China!

Incluso la secretaria de la familia Agreste se desespero con ésos 3.

"Que bueno que yo no pedí nada"

Y Nathaliel agradeció el hecho de a verse distraído mirando a Mai por que sino le iba a tocar lo mismo.

-¿Dónde mirabas hace un rato tomate pervertido?

Pero tristemente Chloe ahora estaba más enojada y el chico maldijo sus hormonas.

-Traiganos sushi y galletas de la fortuna a todos menos a Adrien a el sólo una ensalada.

Pidió Nathalie a lo que Adrien lloraba por no poder comer nada desente.

-Por cierto...

Todos miraron a Nino.

-¿Cuándo vamos ir a ver la Torre Eiffel? Debemos aprovechar ahora que estamos en la ciudad del amor.

Todos suspiraron cansados y Nathalie se fue al baño para evitar un asesinato.

-Éso es en París ¡De donde vinimos!

Nino miró a sus amigos confundidos y Adrien tomó la palabra.

-Ésa torre puntiaguda como le dices tú es la Torre Eiffel ya sabes donde suele hablar turistas besándose.

El moreno abrió la boca en señal de asombró.

-Y yo que les tiraba globos de agua por exhibicionistas.

-Ahora ya entiendo por que te prohibieron la entrada.

Alya miró con enojó a su amigo mientras la mesera traía los platos de comida.

-Phss, Marinette, cambiemos nuestras órdenes.

La chica lo ignoró y él bajo su cabeza derrotado.

-¿Alguien sabe manejar éstos palliyos?

Pregunto Kim a lo que todos negaron menos Chloe que si sabía usarlos y Nino que se puso a comer con sus manos como si fuera un bebé que aprende a comer.

.  
Luego de aprender a usar los palillos y comer, cada uno le dio sus galletas de las fortunas a Adrien para que leea lo que decía.

-Tu destinó es el estrellato.

Miró a la rubia que sonrió con arrogancia.

-Una gran tormenta se abesina en tú vida.

Miró a el pelirrojo.

-Esa galleta esta algo atrasada.

El chico miró a Chloe y Adrien prosiguió.

-Todos tus sueños se harán realidad.

Miró a Marinette la cual le sonrió.

-Controlate con la persona que te gusta o ella podría lastimarte.

Y Kim sudo frío.

-Lleva un bat de béisbol contigo.

Y ahora Kim palidecio al ver a Alix sonreir por la idea.

-Serás la mejor en lo que hagas.

-Ya lo sabía.

Presumió Alya.

El chico miró la ultima que quedaba y palidecio al leerla.

-¿Qué dice la mía?

Nino miró impaciente a su amigo.

-Dice que encontrarás las esferas del dragón ¡¿Quién escribe esto?!

Miró a su guía la cual sólo negó mientras Nino pensaba en sus tres deseos.  
.

Luego de comer las chicas fueron a recepción para dirigirse a sus habitaciones y dormir.

-150, bueno me iré directo a la cama.

Alya se despidió de sus amigas.

-Yo la 130, hasta mañana, que sueñen conmigo.

Chloe se fue junto a Nathalie ya que ambas tenían las mismas habitaciones.

-Y la mía la 123, bay.

Alix se fue.

-Mí habitacion esta cerca a la de Alix, la 122 ¿me pregunto quien será mí compañero? Buen antes a la ducha y luego a la cama.

Y Marinette se fue con su ya habitual sonrisa.

.  
Mientras que con los chicos.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Está esta buena.

Kim agarró una foto de un traje de baño muy ajustado y rosado.

-Yo votó por ésta.

Nino se quedó mirando uno con el dibujó de Sheng Long.

-Ja, miren esta.

El pelirrojo les mostró una tanguita y todos se pusieron a reír de la foto mientras que Adrien odiaba a su padre por no decirle que modelaria trajes de baño y ésas fotos lo hacían odiarla más.

Luego de reírse de su amigo cada cual fue a su habitación, Nathaliel y Nino en la 235, Kim en la 123 y Adrien en la 122.

.  
Con Nino y Nathaliel.

El pelirrojo miraba atentamente a el moreno que hacía poses raras.

-¿Qué haces?

Nino le sonrió y se para firme.

-Quiero hacer un kame hame ha de Goku ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

Le pelirrojo lo miró y se paró.

-Ya que.

-¡Kame hame...

Ambos se pusieron a practicar y así estuvieron por dos horas sin resultados.  
.

.  
Con Kim.

El chico entero a la habitación y ni siquiera prendió la luz, simplemente se fue a su cama a dormir ignorando la otra cama que tenía a alguien más dormiendo.

-Hoy si que fue agotador.

Dio un suspiro y se acomodó en su cama.

-Al menos puedo estar cerca de Alix e intentar que me muestre una linda sonrisa.

Y en la cama de a lado estaba Alix sonrojada mientras finjia dormir.  
.

.  
Con Adrien.

El dentro a su habitación y se devistió para ponerse su pijama de dos piezas de Ladybug.

-Hoy fue un día terrible y mañana lo será aún peor.

Se colocó los pantalones rojos con imágenes de Ladybug y la puerta de baño se abrió y el quedó boquiabierto al ver a Marinette salir de baño con su cabello suelto y húmedo y ¡Con una toalla que le tapaba una muy pequeña parte de sus muslos y podía contemplar ésas largas y ejercitadas piernas! O al menos hasta que la chica se alteró y le lanzó algo que no supo que era pero lo dejo inconciente y con un sangrado nasal el cual no fue por el golpe.

-Ya se murió.

Y Plagg se acercó a Tikki la cual ya estaba dormiendo.

-Venganza.

Agarró un bolígrafo y se puso a dibujar sobre su amiga.

Y así pasó otro día más, la soga vuelve en una secuela, Plagg cabara su propia tumba, Nino sigue en su propio mundo y Adrien hará un modelaje en traje de baño con un enorme chinchon en la frente.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo está historia y ¡Muchas gracias a los que dejen un reviews!

Por cierto en un review en la otra historia preguntaron sobre una historia en donde Nino se aburrió de la ceguera de Adrien y le dijo que Marinette está enamorada de el, no se sí sea pero yo tengo una así que se llama "El despistado y la acosadora enferma" esperó que sea ésa.

Gracias por su tiempo y si dejan reviews les agradezco aún más.  
Volveré... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hanfus.

Un nuevo día se presentaba para los amigos, Kim estaba rojo por saber que dormio en la misma habitación que Alix y no se enteró, Nathaniel tenía ojeras por que su compañero de cuarto habla dormido, Adrien caminaba algo agachado por que se quedó toda la noche en el suelo y Nino iba fresco como lechuga mientras cantaba quien sabe que cosa sobre dragon ball.

-Hola ¿Cómo durmieron?

Nathalie miró a los chicos que lucían fatales.

-Al parecer mal, aquí está tu agenda Adrien.

El chico la miró de pies a cabeza mientras se tocaba el mentón.

-Noto algo diferente en ti, pero no se que sea.

-Si, tienes razón.

Todos la miraron y la mujer se sintió algo incómoda.

-¿A poco te conseguiste novio?

La mujer se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo Nino pero se enojó por que Adrien se volteó mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-No, no tengo tiempo para ése tipo de relaciones y lo diferente en mí es que estoy usando un Hanfu tradicional Chino...¡Vengan aquí mal educados!

Los chicos la ignoraron ya que se distrayeron con otra casa.

-Es hermosa.

Nino miró con lujuria a esa piel tan jugosa.

-Amó China.

Kim se limpió la baba mientras acercaba sus manos a la zona prohibida.

-Creó que me enamoré.

Adrien pasó su lengua por ésas patas que agarró.

-Oigan, ahí vienen las chicas.

El pelirrojo señaló a las chicas pero los chicos lo ignoraron y continuarin comiendo el bufet de pollo que había.

-Hola chicos.

Kim fue el primero en voltearse y se atragantó al ver a Alix sonrojada y con un Hanfu lila con bordes azules.

-Hol...a.

Y ahora fue Adrien que vio a Marinette con un Hanfu negro y bordes rojos.

-¡Adrien!

Y Marinette ayudó al chico que cayó inconsciente mientras le sangraba la nariz y mordia una pata de pollo.

-Y yo ¿Qué tal me veo?

Alya que tenía un Hanfu blanco con bordes lilas se acercó a Nino y le puso una mano sobre su hombro pero este la quitó.

-No molestes, estoy comiendo.

La morena palidecio por la insensibilidad de Nino y se fue a sentar junto a Nathalie deprimida.

-¿Dónde está Chloe?

El pelirrojo miró con una sonrisa como Alix le señaló la puerta y se entristecio al ver a Chloe con su ropa habitual.

-¿Qué me ves tómate?

Y al parecer seguía enojada.

-Ustedes también se pueden poner ropa de aquí si desean.

Mai miró a todos, sobretodo a el pelirrojo el cual deseaba irse a su próximo destinó lo antes posible.

-Es buena idea que usen estas vestimentas para honrar a este país menos Adrien el perderá tiempo ya que debe modelar casi desnudo.

Nathalie que seguía enojada miró al chico que seguía inconsciente y a Marinette que luchaba para quitarle la pata de pollo que él la sostenía como si de su vida se tratase.

-Bueno.

Nino se acercó mientras frotaba su panza en señal de estar lleno.

-Enserio, noto algo diferente en ustedes.

Todos los presentes lo ignoraron y se pusieron a comer mientras que dejaron a Adrien en él suelo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Este sera el único capítulo cortó ya que me quería disculpar por los errores en los nombres, agradecer que me hayan avistado y decirles gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo está historia desde la primer parte.

Volveré... 


	5. Chapter 5

Cita (turno de Nathaniel)

Luego de hacer entender a Nino de que no encontraría las esferas del dragón Adrien se fue a modelar acompañado de su secretaria y Marinette la cual iba roja.

-Así que me pides consejos a mí.

Nino miró al pelirrojo el cual sólo asintió.

-Lo que debes hacer para que Chloe te perdone es muy simple, la llevas a un callejón a altas horas de la noche, la golpeas cuando se distrae,agarras la soga...

-¡Si! Me permiten.

Alya se metió en el oscuro plan del moreno ya que Nathaniel lo tomaba enserio.

-Sólo invitala a una cita a algún lugar romántico de China, de seguro te perdonará.

El chico sonrió ante el plan no macabro de Alya.

-Muchas gracias Alya.

Se dio media vuelta y se detuvo.

-Mejor me la llevó por si acaso.

Agarró la soga y se fue a buscar a la rubia.  
.

.  
Con Adrien.

El chico estaba rojo de la vergüenza ya que todos los que estaban en ese salón sacando fotos eran mujeres.

-¿Quién viene con esta niña?

Y por si fuese poco Marinette lo vio con ésa tanguita que estaba usando en ese momento y se desmayó con una cámara de fotos en manos.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Miró a la secretaria de su pardre la cual sonrió con maldad.

-Cinco horas más y ya.

Definitivamente ya no se burlaria de esa mujer.  
.

.  
De regreso con Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo logro convencer a Chloe de ir a un restaurante flotante que había a unos kilómetros de donde ellos se hospedaban.

Ése lugar era único por la intimidad del susurro de la brisa, con las silenciosas montañas como únicos testigos, una experiencia gastronómica inigualable y, por supuesto, la compañía de la persona que amas. Esto es lo que ofrece este inusual restaurante... pero a Nathaniel no le parecía muy bonito el lugar ya que su acompañante estaba verde y tapándose la boca.

-¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

Con éso dicho Chloe se levantó y salió corriendo.

Luego de ése incidente se fueron a comer helado a un parque.

El chico miraba a la chica que tenía a su lado, dio un largo suspiro y habló.

-Perdóname.

La rubia le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Ni en sueños.

Le puso su cono de helado en la cabeza y se fue.  
.

.  
Mientras que en él hotel.

Ya casi era de noche y parecía que iba a llover por lo que los demás ya se preocupaban por sus amigos sobretodo Alya que conocía el plan "B" de Nathaniel.

-¿No creen que es mejor ir a buscarlos?

Alix miraba hacía arriba.

-No hace falta preocuparse, Nathaniel es un buen chico y Chloe se sabe defender muy bien.

La chica miró a Nathalie y suspiro.

-Yo me refiero a Adrien, ya que Marinette sigue desmayada.

-Voy a ver.

Y la mujer se dirigió a la habitación que compartían ésos dos.

-Hola.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al pelirrojo que pasaba por la puerta y Alya se le acercó algo preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Chloe?

El chico lo miró confundiendo.

-Yo creí que ella ya estaba aquí.

Unos estruendos se comenzaron a oir y él chico agarró un paraguas y salió corriendo a buscar a la chica.

Nathaniel corría por la ciudad evadiendo a todas las personas que habían.

Pasó una hora corriendo por toda la ciudad pero no la encontraba y la lluvia empeoraba cada vez más.

Subió unas escaleras que daban a un templo algo pequeño pero que lo podría cubrir por un rato.

Se acercó y vio a alguien llorando en un rincón mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¿Chloe?

Un rayo cayó no muy lejos del lugar y a ambos le palpitaba el corazón con fuerzas, a Chloe por estar asustada y a Nathaniel por que la chica saltó hacía el y lo abrazó.

-Sí le dices a alguien que le temo a las tormentas te aré puré.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos mientras sonreía.

-Nunca lo haría.

Se miraron y acercaron sus rostros, sus narices se tocaban y él chico se sonrojo.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Tú que crees.

El chico sonrió y quiso unir sus labios a los de ella pero...

-¡¿Hola?! ¡chicos, están aquí?!

Sí, así es, Nino interrumpió la mágica escena mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Se iban a besar?

Los dos lo miraron con enojó y se fueron ya con sus problemas solucionados.

-Que gente más raras para querer compartir baba con él otro.

Siguieron su caminó ignorando al moreno que fue hablando todo el trayecto al hotel y a la rubia los ruidos de la tormenta le comenzaban a gustar.

Sólo queda Plagg en arreglar las cosas ya que Tikki le aplicaba la ley del hielo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Una pareja se reconcilio y queda una, aún que siendo Plagg lo único que logrará es cavar su propia tumba.

Gracias por su tiempo y si dejan reviews me harían felíz.

Volveré... 


	6. Chapter 6

Un nuevo destino.

Luego de pasar dos días más en China se dirigieron a su próximo destinó, Inglaterra, y se quedaron en una de las casas (mansiones) humildes (la casa Blanca queda como un ranchito de paja) de la familia Agreste.

-Es momento de que volvamos al acción.

Nino miró a sus amigos mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Es hora de conquistar a las nenas.

Los otros tres lo miraban rojos.

-A ganarnos nuestros besitos.

-¡Ya para!

Kim le gritó enojado y él moreno lo miró confundiendo.

-No se si te diste cuenta pero estamos comiendo ¡Todos juntos! En está meza.

El chico miró a su alrededor y noto que las chicas estaban con ellos y un claro sonrojo.

-Creó que metí la pata.

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada y continuaron desayunando.  
.

.  
Luego de desayunar Nathalie fue a la sección de fotografías con Adrien, Alix y Kim fueron a explorar la ciudad, Chloe se dirigió a la inmensa piscina que tenía la 'humilde casa", Marinette y Alya limpiaron el desastre que había en la cosina ya que Nino nunca se calló y se armó una guerra de comida y finalmente Nathaniel y Nino fueron a explorar la mansión Agreste.  
.

.  
Con Kim y Alix.

Los dos miraban la gran ciudad con asombro e iban a hacer lo que cualquiera adolescente haría en un lugar así.

-¿Dónde quedará el cine más cercano? Quiero ver una película de terror de por aquí.

Alix miró al chico y este le sonrió.

-Yo me encargó.

Kim se acercó a una señora para preguntarle.

-¿Me podría decir donde queda el cine más cercano?

La mujer lo miró confundienda y Alix se golpeó la frente.

-¡Ella no habla nuestro idioma genio!

El chico se sonrojo un poco y le volvió a preguntar.

\- My cinema, closer, stay.

"Traducción: mí cine, más cerca, la estancia"

Y Alix se volvió a golpear la frente y arrastró a su amigo a una heladería que había cerca.

-A la próxima vengo sola.  
.

.  
Con Nathaniel y Nino.

Los chicos miraban sus celulares con desesperación.

-¡¿Por qué nadie nos atiende?!

Nino le dio una bofetada a su amigo para que se calme.

-¡Ya calmate, alguien vendrá a buscarnos!

-¡¿Y por qué gritas?!

-¡Por que me estás pisando el pié!

El pelirrojo miró abajo y se corrio un poco.

-Lo siento.

Y así siguieron dos horas más buscando salir de esa mansión monstruosamente grande.  
.

.  
Con Plagg.

El se encontró con Wayzz el cual lo miraba con reproche.

-No puedo creer que sigas molestando a Tikki luego de miles de años en que casi te mata.

Plagg suspiro agotado.

-Que ella me ignore me quita el hambre.

Lanzó un queso más grande que el al aire y lo comió de un bocado.

-Casi.

El kwami verde negó y se dio cuenta de que ese de parecía a su nuevo portador en algunos aspectos.

-Tengo un plan para que te perdone otra vez.

Y el kwami negro sonrió.  
.

.  
Con los demás.

Adrien y Nathalie volvieron hace unos minutos y a Marinette le ocurrió un terrible accidente dejando al rubio muy preocupado mientras que Nathalie fue a buscar a los desaparecidos en la mansión.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Chloe dentro a la cocina y Adrien lo miró histérico.

-¡Encargate de la comida ya vuelvo!

Se fue corrido a la habitacion de Marinette mientras la rubia miraba a la hoya con algo de miedo.  
.

.  
Alya miraba como Adrien se preocupaba por la salud de Marinette.

-¡Rápido, vamos al hospital, no mejor llamó a la ambulancia!

-No es para tanto.

Le dice la morena con burla al ver a su amiga acostada con un pañuelo en la cabeza y en partes del cuerpo vendada.

-Sólo estornude por la pimienta que le puse a la comida.

Y ahora habla Marinette y el rubio le señala con un dedo alterado.

-¡No me mientas, todos dicen eso y después terminan tres metros bajo tierra y con un gatito huérfano!

-¡Que te calmes!

El chico retrocede con ojos llorosos.

-¿Me gritaste?

La chica le extiende la mano preocupada.

-No fue mí intención.

El chico retrocede y no deja que lo toqué.

-Pero me gritaste.

Y el chico se fue llorando a quien sabe donde.

-Creo que me esta doliendo la cabeza.

Y se acostó mientras pensaba en como disculparse con el dolido chico y su amiga se reía de ella.

-No puedo creer que estornudaste y él reaccionó así ¡Jajajaja!

Y un nuevo destino con Plagg con un plan y el grupo con intoxicación por que Chloe no era buena a la hora de cocinar.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Qué tal va quedando?

Si les gusta por favor dejen sus reviews.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


	7. Chapter 7

Practicando con una rubia.

Los chicos miraban atentamente a la delgada figura ante ellos que planeaban seducir con sus "encantos".

-Ve tú primero.

Nino y Kim empujaron a Nathaniel y este casi choca con aquella rubia.

-Tú... te gustan los tomates... ¡Digo! ¡Por favor dame tú celular o lo lamentaras! ¡No! ¡Tú número de celular! No te arrepentirás si me lo das.

El pelirrojo que estaba con su rostro más rojo que su cabellera se dio medía vuelta y volvió con sus amigos.

-Este... ¿Estás bien?

Kim vio como se sentó en posición fetal y se preocupó.

-No, siento un dolor aquí.

Se tocó el pecho y escondió su rostro entere sus brazos.

-Uno menos, ahora te toca a ti Kim.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, esperen!

Adrien y Nino lo empujaron y el deportista quedó de piedra al tener a la bella rubia frente a él.

-Se amable conmigo.

Inclinó su cabeza en forma de reverencia.

-¡Aún soy un estudiante, pero de igual modo te prometo hacerte feliz!

Miró a la rubia y no recibió respuesta y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

-Ya lo entendí, pero tú te lo pierdes, yo soy un buen paquete para cualquier chica.

Se fue y se sentó junto a Nathaniel mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Supongo que ahora sigo yo.

Nino se acercó a la rubia con determinación pero a tres pasos de ella se fue corriendo y se escondió detras de Adrien.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo tomar la mano de Alya sin que mí cara explote de la emoción y ligar completamente con una extraña, simplemente no puedo!

-¡Ya se un hombre!

Kim y Nathaniel lo empujaron de regresó con la rubia y Nino los maldijo.

-Este... te gustaría buscar las esferas del dragón conmigo y así derrotar a la oscuridad.

Los tres que miraban la escena sintieron vergüenza ajena por su amigo.

-¿Y?

El moreno no recibió respuesta.

-¡Contestame, por favor!

Nada.

-Tú... ¡Eres maldad pura, te odio!

Se fue llorando y ésa fue la gota que derramó el basó por que Adrien se acercó molesto a la rubia.

-No me importa que seas hermosa pero nadie, repito ¡nadie le hace éso a mis amigos!

Agarró a la rubia entré sus manos y quedó estático.

-¡Lo siento, no fue mí intención!

La empujó y está se cayó al suelo con brusquedad.

-¡Lo siento!

El rubio la levantó con un sonrojo en su rostro y una música de fondo se comenzó a oír.

-¿Bailarias conmigo?

No hubo respuesta y el chico sonrió.

-Tomare éso como un si.

Tomó a la rubia entré sus manos y la música cambio a una de tango.

-Definitivamente es él mejor.

Dijo Kim y Nathaniel asintió mientras veían a esos dos bailando con destreza y pasión.

Adrien se detuvo y miró a la rubia mientras la acariciaba y acercaba su rostro a ella.

-No se lo digas a my Lady pero creó que te amo.

Cortó la distancia que había entré ellos y la besó con cierta desesperación.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Y las chicas llegaron con Nino llorando, Alya con un bat de béisbol, Marinette con una sartén, Chloe con un repelente, Alix con las manos en su bolsillos y Nathalie miraba con la risa contenida a Adrien ya que las otras vinieron a defender a los chicos de esa mala "mujer".

-¿Adrien?

El chico vio a Marinette y empujó a la rubia asustado.

-¡No es lo que parece!

-¿Así que tú en verdad no estabas besando a ésa escoba con la cual limpiamos el baño?

Alya miró con asco al chico.

-Exacto, no estaba besando la escoba con la que limpian el bañ...

El rubio palidecio y se puso a escupir.

-Ustedes son un casó perdido ¿verdad amiga?

Alya buscó a Marinette paro no la vio.

-Se fue con la escoba a quien sabe donde.

Le contestó Alix mientras le sacaba fotos al chico con diversión.  
.

.  
Con Marinette.

La chica caminaba de un lugar a otro con un cuchillo en manos en ése cuarto medio oscuro.

-¡Más te vale no acercarte a mí Adrien otra vez o lo lamentaras!

Miró a su rival la cual estaba atada a una silla.

-Cuida tus espaldas.

Y se fue dejando a su víctima y rival atada en una silla.

Y así otro día en Inglaterra, Adrien traicionó a Marinette, los chicos son un casó perdido y la soga fue usada para un secuestro.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews ya que así se si les gusta.

Me disculpo por hacer a los chicos cada vez más desesperados por un besito.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


	8. Chapter 8

Números y miradas.

Bienvenidos a México, un lugar con bellas atracciones turísticas, como las playas, las montañas, la vegetación, el...

-¡Tengo calor! ¡Me muero!

Nino se tiró en medió de la callé y sus amigos se tapaban el rostro de la vergüenza.

-Si tienes calor entonces quítate esa campera antes de hacer más el ridículo.

Adrien y Kim lo ayudaron a levantarse y el moreno miró a otro lado en forma de arrogancia.

-No lo haré, con la campera me veo más cool de lo que ya soy.

Kim se acercó amenazante pero Adrien lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, cuando las chicas regresen de la tienda Alya lo castigará personalmente.

El chico se calmó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu plan?

El pelirrojo miró al moreno y éste sacó su celular.

-Hoy haremos algo de antes pero le pediremos sus numeros a todas las nenas mexicanas.

Los tres se dieron medía vuelta dispuestos a irse pero Nino usó su ultima arma.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Si, así es, gritar a todo pulmón como un niño caprichoso.  
.

.  
Con las chicas.

Chloe decidió arrastrarlas a una tienda para comprar trajes de baños nuevos para ir a la playa.

-¡No usaré eso, me niego!

Marinette estaba roja de la vergüenza por que le querían hacer poner un traje de baño rojo con el rostro de Cat noir atrás.

-¡Ya Marinette! ¡A ti te gusta Cat noir y éste traje es de una pieza para que no muestres tanta carné y a Adrien no le agarré un paró cardíaco o haga que su amiguito despierte!

Ahora a Marinette le salía humo por las orejas de tanta vergüenza.

-¡No lo haré!

Chloe y Alya se miraron con una sonrisa de cómplices y la arrastraron a los bastidores.

-¡Me voy a vengar, se los aseguró!

Y Alix miraba la escena pálida ya que luego le tocaba a ella.  
.

.  
De regreso con los desesperados.

Cada uno se separó para pedir números a distintas chicas.

Kim se acercó a alguien de cabellos rubios que estaba de espaldas.

-Hola nena, me dicen el demoledor ¿por qué? Por estas nenas.

Extendió sus manos y luego besó sus músculos.

-Está de la izquierda es Virginia y la de la derecha es Verónica, y éste rostro bonito del medió soy yo.

No recibió respuesta alguna e hizo lo que cualquier hombre desesperado haría.

-¡Por favor, dame tu numero de celular!

Se arrodilló y le suplico.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

La rubia se volteó para revelar a un rubio de cabello largó.

-Este... yo...

El hombre le dio un papel y se fue.

-Llámame.

Y Kim se acostó en el suelo traumado.  
.

.  
Con Nathaniel y Adrien.

Ellos decidieron no unirse a los berrinches de Nino pero...

-Hola guapos.

Habló una pelirroja.

-¡Se mí novio!

Ahora una morena.

-¡Yo seré tú esposa papito!

Y ahora una señora con un bebé en menos.

Los chicos se miraron rojos y salieron corriendo por que si sus chicas los veían de seguro los castrarian.  
.

.  
Nuevamente todos los chicos se reunieron cerca de la playa.

-Dos números.

Kim le dio los papelitos a Adrien y éste soltó una carcajada pequeña.

-Un número es de un hombre llamado Héctor y el otro es de una psicóloga.

-¡Pero los conseguí!

El chico se sentó molestó.

-Yo solo conseguí 50 números.

Los chicos miraban con asombro al moreno que efectivamente consiguió 50 números.

-Enseñame maestro.

Kim le hizo una reverencia y Adrien se acercó aún incrédulo.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

Nino le señaló un asilo que había cerca y sus amigos palidecieron.

-Las abuelitas son muy amables y ademas les dije que yo era el príncipe de toda Bel Air.

Ahora si se aclaró lo que pasó.

-¡Hola chicos!

Voltearon la miradas y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las chicas en sus nuevos trajes de baño.

Chloe usaba uno de dos piezas de color amarillo, Alix sonrojada de vergüenza usaba uno lila con manchas rosadas, Alya uno blanco y cubría la parte baja con unos short azules y Marinette término usando el rojo con el dibujo de Cat noir y ahora Adrien estaba inconsciente en medió del caminó con su nariz sangrando.

-¡Y tú ya quítate ésa campera que ya estás rojo del calor!

Y Nino no se iba a desmayar por que él no era tonto y quería contemplar la vista.  
.

.  
Luego de que Adrien despertará todos los chicos estaban sentados en la arena con rostros enojados mirando como chicos extraños coqueteaban con SUS chicas.

-Hola hermosa, dame un beso.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette enojado y empujó al chico.

-¡Lárgate o lo lamentaras!

El chico sonrió y cinco de sus amigos se pararon detrás de él y Adrien palidecio.

-Y...yo también tengo amigos.

Miró hacía atrás y sus amigos estaban escondidos detrás de las demás chicas.

-Ó podemos solucionar esto hablando.

Todos los chicos se lanzaron sobre Adrien y este saltó sobre ellos y pateo a dos en la nuca y los dejo inconcientes, lugo golpeó a dos más con sus puños en la panza y los dejó arrodillados, uno salió corriendo del miedo mientras el último se arrodillaba y pedía clemencia.

-Te dejaré ir pero si vuelves a acercarte a mí chica te haré trizas.

El chico se fue llorando mientras Marinette abrazaba a su héroe.

Adrien sonrió al dejar de imaginar lo que el quería y se puso serio.

-Ahora sólo debo hacerlo realidad.

El líder de grupo extendió su puño y dejo a Adrien inconsciente de un sólo golpe.

-¡Adrien!

Y Marinette ayudaba a su héroe el cual ahora tenía un ojo morado.

-Vamos, esto no vale la pena.

Los bravucones se fueron y los demás se acercaron.

-¡Y no vuelvan!

Y Nino les hizo frente luego de que se alejaron unos 200 metros.

Y así llegan a su tercer destinó con Adrien con un ojo morado, Nino con una cita con una señora de 90 años, Kim con un pretendiente y un trauma y Plagg y la soga aún no aparecen.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Feliz 2017 a todos!

Muchas gracias por su tiempo tan valioso.

En el siguiente capítulo sucederán cosas más raras de lo habitual.

Hasta la próxima... 


	9. Chapter 9

De compras y la adicción.

Adrien estaba sentado con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a sus ahora ex amigos con enojó.

-¡Vamos viejo, no te enojes con nosotros, somos amigos pero no íbamos a pelear con luchadores profesionales de Mexico por ti!

El rubio sólo volteó su rostro enojado mientras Nino suspiraba derrotado y los demás se aguantaban la risa.

-Hola chicos, necesitamos éstas cosas para los siguientes tres días así que vayan a comprarlas.

Alya les dio una lista y se fue tranquila.

-¿Quién se creé que es para darnos órdenes?

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Por que le tengo miedo.

Y se fueron al mercado mientras Nino seguía susurrando cosas sobre Alya.

Al llegar al mercado Nino y Adrien fueron a buscar las bebidas y Kim y Nathaniel fueron por los alimentos.

.  
Con Adrien y Nino.

-¡Yo quiero este! ¡Compramelo! ¿Si? ¡No seas malo, compramelo y no te voy a pedir nunca nada más!

Nino miró dudoso esa botella de jugo de limonada y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento bro, tu mamá nos dijo que nada de limonada para ti.

El chico se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No me movere de aquí hasta que me lo compres!

Nino se sacó la gorra y se hizo viento mientras la gente pasaba y miraban al chico que hacía una rabieta.

-¡Bien! Te lo compraré pero más te vale no decirle a nadie por que se enojaran conmigo.

-¡Gracias!

Adrien agarró la botella de limonada y se fue corriendo a la registradora.

-Crecen tan rápido.

Y Nino lo siguió mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas y la gente miraba la rara escena que hicieron los jóvenes.  
.

.  
Con Nathaniel y Kim.

Ambos cambian juntos con un carrito de super mercado mientras miraban las cosas.

-Llevaremos este.

Kim agarró un paquete y el pelirrojo volteó molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?

El deportista miró a su amigo y este dio un suspiro.

-Es que nunca me consultas lo que yo quiero, solo agarras las cosas sin que te importe mí opinión.

Kim se revolvió el cabello y apretó sus puños.

-Mira viejo, seré honesto contigo, pero tú no sabes elegir las cosas, siempre lo haces mal.

La gente miraba a los chicos ya que uno parecía apuntó de llorar.

-Lo sabía, no te importó en lo más mínimo.

El pelirrojo se limpió un par de lágrimas y Kim soltó un gruñido.

-¡Bueno, tu eliges las cosas de ahora en más! ¿feliz?

Nathaniel sonrió con alegría y se puso a escoger las cosas miembros Kim miraba la hora en su celular con fastidio y la gente solo evitaban mirar tan raro espectáculo.  
.

.  
De regreso en casa.

Ésa noche Alya le dijo a Marinette que ella se ocuparía de la cena junto a Alix y Marinette se fue a regañaditas.

Se sento en un sofá y arqueo una ceja al ver a Adrien caminando sospechosamente mientras miraba a todos lados.

-¿Sucede algo?

Chloe llegó y se sentó junto a ella para mirar la televisión.

-Adrien está muy raro.

Chloe la miró por un rato pálida y Marinette se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

Las dos fueron corriendo a la habitación del chico e intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta tenía seguro puesto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nathalie se acercó y miró a las chicas.

-Es Adrien, él...

Marinette no puedo continuar y sus ojos lagrimearon.

La mujer al ver éso dio una patada a la puerta y la tumbó mientras pasaba y vio al chico con espanto.

-¡No!

Agarró las manos del chico y éste forcejeo para liberarse.

-¡Controlate!

Chloe se acercó y le dio una bofetada con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-¡¿Qué no ves que esto no te hace bien y a Marinette le duele verte así?!

El chico miró a Marinette y la vio llorando.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda.

Nathalie solto al chico y se llevó la botella de limonada mientras Chloe se iba consolando a Marinette y Adrien sólo se acostó en su cama frustrado.

-¿Qué tienes con la limonada?

Plagg se acercó a su portador mientras comía un queso.

-¿Y tu qué tienes con Tikki?

-¡Auch! Golpe bajo, pero éso lo voy a solucionar en el próximo capítulo.

El kwami se fue y Adrien se dirigió a la cosina donde todos estaban sentados en la meza y lo miraron con seriedad.

-Hablé con tus padres sobre esto y vienen en caminó para tratar con tú problema con el jugó de limonada.

Adrien sólo miró a Nathalie y asintió por que ese problema lo tendría que resolver con su familia.

-Y tú madre trae la regla.

Ahora Adrien palidecio y quiso huir pero sus amigos lo atraparon, lo llevaron a su cama y lo ataron con la soga.

-Esto lo hacemos por tu bien.

Se fueron de la habitación y Adrien no podía ni gritar del miedo al pensar en ésa regla de madera.

Y así van dos días en México, Adrien es adicto a la limonada, Plagg está por revelar su plan, los padres de Adrien irán a verlo y en el mercado ven a los amigos de una manera rara.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Antes que nada agradezco a los que dejan reviews y también a los que leen y se divierten.

¿Verdad qué este capítulo fue más raro de lo usual? El próximo capítulo tendrá algunos besitos en cierta parte romántica de México.

La próxima actualización para casi todas mis historias serán alrededor del 13 o 18 de este mes ya que estare ocupado con ciertos asuntos personales. Y para los que les gusta mis fic de Bridgette y Félix, en esas fechas subiré un nuevo one shot más largó que los otros.

Por favor, dejen sus review si les gusta éste capítulo.

Hasta la próxima... 


	10. Chapter 10

Traición y el callejón del besó.

Los chicos ésa mañana decidieron salir y ver los alrededores pero ahora ellos...

-No podemos escondernos para siempre, saldré a ver los alrededores.

Nino salió de su escondite y Adrien lo detuvo.

-¡Cuidado, el enemigo esta armado y puede atacar a sorpresa!

Oyeron el disparo de armas y vieron como Nathaniel caía al suelo.

-¡No!

Ambos salieron juntos y abrieron fuego sin mirar a quien disparaban.

-No te preocupes viejo, toma esto y te recuperaras.

Kim se acercó a su amigo y le dio una caja con una cruz roja y este se levantó recuperado.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien pero el enemigo nos rodea.

Los cuatros amigos fueron rodeados por un ejército, un tanque se acercaba a ellos y...

"¡Bip!"

Un celular sonó y todos miraron a Adrien.

-Lo siento Marinette, pero ahora no te puedo atender.

Ignoró el dispositivo y lanzó una granada al aire.

-¡Go!

Nino y Adrien comenzaron a disparar mientras Kim buscaba una bomba y Nathaniel lo protegía.

"¡Bip!"

Ahora miraron a Nathaniel y este sólo hizo una señal para continuar e ignorar la llamada de Chloe.

Kim se subió a un tanque enemigo y colocó la bomba.

-¡Cubranse!

Saltó lejos del tanque y ese explotó mientras el suelo temblaba un poco.

-¡Es hora de recuperar nuestro país!

Y sus aviones aliados llegaron al rescate mientras ellos iban a una zona segura para que los aviones acaben con él enemigo.

"¡Frezeeer!"

Y ahora todos miraron al moreno por el extraño tono que tenía.

-No se preocupen, es sólo Alya.

Todos palidecieron y dejaron de jugar el videojuego y agarraron sus celulares.

-H...Hola mi Lady, estaba en el baño y no te pude atender.

Habló con miedo Adrien.

-No te enojes, no te pude atender por que estaba pidiendo indicaciones a un hombre.

Ahora Nathaniel le habló a una furiosa Chloe a través del celular.

-¿Por qué tu no me llamas?... ¿Hola?... ¿Alix?

Y a Kim, Alix le cortó la llamada y éste se entristecio.

-¡Hola morenaza de mí corazón, no te preocupes nena solo jugábamos videojuegos y ya!

Los chicos miraron a Nino con enojó y el moreno guardó su celular.

-Dijo que nos matarían por que no le atendimos por un juego de video.

Los tres se miraron por un rato y asintieron.

-Estas muerto.

Se sentaron y continuaron con el juego mientras Nino hacia que su personaje huyera de los disparos de sus amigos.

-¡No, ultra Nino!

Y mataron a su personaje mientras los otros tres celebraban la victoria.  
.

.  
Con Plagg

El kwami estaba de rodillas ante una cruz de su tamaño y oyó que Tikki se acercaba a él y comenzó a hablar.

-Por favor, ayudame a ser un mejor kwami para Tikki, ella no se merece a alguien tan malo como yo ¡Por favor ayúdame!

Tikki rodó los ojos al ver como Plagg supuestamente lloraba de arrepentimiento ante ésa cruz.

-¿Si te perdonó por todo lo que me hiciste dejarás de llorar?

Plagg se levantó y miró a Tikki con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Pues espero que te alcancen las lágrimas por que no te voy a perdonar.

La kwami tomó vuelo y Plagg usó su ultimo truco.

-Si me perdonas no le diré a Marinette que tu subiste un video de ella a Internet mientras cantaba y besaba un maniquí con la foto de Adrien.

-¡Fue un accidente, no lo hice apropocito!

Plagg sonrió y Tikki suspiro frustrada.

-Te perdonó pero no se lo digas a Marinette ó se enojara conmigo.

-¡Yes!

Y Plagg agradecía a Wayzz por mostrarle ése vídeo para sobornar a Tikki.

-¡En tú cara gordita por tantas galletas! ¡Yo soy mejor que tu!

Aunque siendo Plagg el perdón de Tikki no duraría por mucho tiempo.  
.

.  
De regreso con los chicos.

Los cuatros estaban parados firmes, con las manos tras sus espaldas y sudando de miedo por que Alya caminaba de un lado a otro mirando con severidad a los chicos.

-¿Así que no atendían las llamadas por un tonto juego?

Ahora Chloe se acercó a ellos.

-¿Pidiendo indicaciones?

Marinette se acercó a Adrien y negó con decepción.

-No diré nada.

Y el rubio fue el más dañado por que hizo enojar a su Lady.

Alya se puso delante de todos y los miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Él que haya planeado todo esto de ir a los videojuegos e ignorarnos que de un pasó al frente.

Los amigos se miraron pero nadie se movió.

-Sí así lo quieren, todos tendrán que hacer 500 flexiones de brazos como castigo.

Los chicos palidecieron y Adrien dio un pasó al frente.

-¡Yo fui el que planeó todo esto!

La morena se acercó a él y ahora todos dieron un pasó al frente haciendo que el chico sonría por tan buenos amigos.

-¡Él nos obligó!

Habló Nathaniel y la sonrisa de Adrien desapareció.

-¡Éso es cierto, él fue el líder de la operación!

Habló Kim y Adrien sudo frío.

-¡Él tomó un poco de jugó de limonada y luego nos obligó a que vayamos con él!

Y tras decir Nino eso Adrien se sintió traicionado.

-¡Al suelo y mil flexiones!

Alya le gritó y el chico se tiró al suelo mientras lloraba por ser abandonado cuando el líder en verdad fue Nino.

-No puedo creer que Adrien sea capas de esto.

Alya abrazó a su amiga y Chloe le puso una mano en señal de comprenión.

-Chicas, Adrien se escapó.

Al fín habló Alix mientras las chicas iban a buscar al castigado para que cumpla su castigó. .

.  
Ya oscurecido y Adrien con sus brazos adoloridos fueron a cenar algo a un restaurante México.

-¡Yo quiero un pastel que diga Kim es el mejor!

Gritó Kim.

-¡Yo una hamburguesa extra grande!

Ahora Adrien.

-¡A mí un plató tradicional de Francia!

Siguió Nathaniel.

-¡Yo quiero bolas de arroz!

Y ahora habló Nino y como la ultima vez todos recibieron coscorrones en la cabeza por no pedir nada propio del país y así experimentar algo nuevo.

-¡Pidan algo del país!

Y al final terminaron pidiendo burritos y una soda para acompañar.

Luego de comer las chicas se fueron al baño y dejaron a los chicos solos mientras comenzaban uno de sus pruebas de "hombría" para ver quien era mejor de los cuatros.

Nathaniel y Kim se miraban desafiantes y Adrien puso dos pimientos en la meza.

-¿Listos?

Ambos agarraron el alimentó picante.

-¡Ahora!

Ambos los comieron y sus rostros se pusieron rojos.

-¡Agua!

Gritaron a todo pulmon y sus amigos les dieron un baso a cada uno.

-Éso si que pica.

Habló Kim con la lengua afuera mientras Adrien le servía más leche en el basó.

-Chicos, creó que Nathaniel se murió.

Y Nino señaló al chico que estaba con su cabeza sobre la meza e inmóvil.

-Le diste que tomé algo con el dibujo de una calavera y que dice ultra picante.

Adrien leyó la botella y el primer round venció Kim ya que el pelirrojo estaba indispuesto.

Ahora Adrien y Nino se miraban serios.

-Dame tres pimientos.

Kim agarró tres pimientos y se los pasó a Nino.

-A mí también.

Ahora se los dio a Adrien.

-¡Ahora!

Adrien comió los tres pimientos y casi escupe fuego antes de quedar inconsciente y oír a su amigo una ultima vez.

-Me rindo, yo no los comeré.

Y por que uno renunció y dos quedaron inconcientes, Kim fue el ganador.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

A sí, las chicas se enojaron con ellos por hacer algo tan peligroso y sobretodo por que las personas miraban con reproche a los chicos.  
.

.  
Ya siendo de noche el grupo caminaba por la ciudad junto a sus amadas las cuales seguían algo enojadas con ellos.

-Miren, ese es el callejón del beso.

Kim y Alix se fueron a una tienda que había cerca, Nino y Alya se acercaron al famoso lugar de las parejas y los otros se fueron a la mansión de la família Agreste ya que aún seguían con sus lenguas afuera y sus rostros rojos (menos Nathaniel, el solo lo tenía rojo por que Chloe lo abofeteo por unirse a los jueguitos de los demás).

Los morenos se quedaron solos y Alya miró a Nino con una sonrisa.

-Este lugar es conocido como el callejón del besó por que las parejas que estan en el tercer escalón deben besarse para tener 7 años de buena suerte en su relación.

Alya tomó la mano de Nino y éste se sonrojo.

-Yo prefiero un besó que nos de buena relación toda la vida.

-¿De qué habl...

El chico fue silenciado al sentir como la chica lo besó en los labios por unos segundos que a él se le hicieron eternos y bellos.

-¿Te gustó?

Nino no respondió.

-Creó que lo perdimos.

Y el chico se fue cayendo al suelo en cámara lenta.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Alix se acercó y le dio un refresco a Alya mientras Kim ayudaba a su amigo.

-Lo besé y se desmayó.

Alix sonrió con burla y Kim sacudió a su inconciente amigo de los hombros.

-¡¿Por qué a él y no a mí?! ¡Yo me lo merezco mucho más!

Alix se besó su nudillo y golpeó a Kim en la cabeza.

-¿Contento? Lleva a Nino tú.

Y las chicas se fueron mientras el deportista tocaba su cabeza donde ahora tenía un chinchon.

-Este fue él mejor día de mí vida.

Se acostó en el suelo junto a su inconciente amigo y sonrió.

-Los otros si que se morirán de envidia.

Ésa noche fue de alegría para dos de los desesperados y un día para que Adrien y Nathaniel no vuelvan a comer nada picante NUNCA jamás.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Terminé mis asuntos antes de lo previsto así que quise actualizar.

Hace tiempo que no escribía todo esto y bueno como a algunos les gusta que haga cosas un poco más largas aquí esta.

Uno por fín tuvo lo que quería (aún que en verdad era el que menos se lo merecía) y otro a pesar de no recibirlo directamente lo recibió a través de un puño.

Gracias a todos los que leen y muchas gracias a los que dejan un reviews.

Hasta la próxima... 


	11. Chapter 11

Reunión familiar y el monstruo.

Una nueva mañana y el grupo de desesperados estaba sentado alrededor de la meza con seriedad.

-Ya es hora.

Nino colocó en la meza una psp vita.

-Te voy a extrañar.

Kim dejó una consola de Nintendo.

-Es por nuestro propio bien.

Ahora Nathaniel dejó con dificultad una psx 4 y una psp y se limpió un par de lágrimas.

-Tú turno.

Miraron a Adrien y este se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo haré por que es mí deber un día ganarle a Marinette.

Nino colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y este gruñió.

-¡Bien!

Agarró una bolsa y de esta saco cada tipo de consola existente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Nino miró a sus amigos.

-¡No lo se, no soy tú novia!

Kim se volteó molesto.

-¡No le grites por que el nos ganó a pesar de que no se lo merecía!

El pelirrojo se puso de pié molesto y se acercó al deportista.

-¡Y tú no le grites a Kim por gritarme!

Otra vez Nino.

-¡Y tu no le grites por gritarle, por gritarte por...¡AHH! ¡Los odio!

Adrien se lanzó sobre Nino, Nino sobre Nathaniel, Nathaniel sobre Kim y Kim sobre Adrien y comenzó la mayor pelea de rasguños, pellizcos, tirón de pelo y bofetadas que jamás se haya visto únicamente por que decidieron dejar los videojuegos como pactó de amistad.

-Ya vol...vimos.

Y las chicas llegaron del supermercado para encontrar a los chicos en medió de su extraña pelea.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de beber?

Alix miró a sus amigas y se fueron dejando sólo al grupo.  
.

.  
Luego de su peculiar pelea fueron a buscar a sus chicas y se encontraron con algo que jamás creyeron ver.

-¡Ahh! ¡Es Aarón Díaz, soy su fan!

Nino dio un gritó de fangirl y se acercó al hombre dando saltitos.

-¿A quién más además de mí le hace raro esto?

Adrien buscó a sus otros amigos pero se dio cuenta de que fueron con el actor mexicano.

-¡Soy tú fan, quiero un abrazó!

Y dio un suspiro cansado al ver como él hombre huía de sus amigos.

-Hola Adrien ¿qué hacen por aquí?

Las chicas llegaron junto a él.

-Salimos a buscarlas pero los demás se encontraron con un actor llamado Aarón y se fueron tras él.

-¡¿Qué?!

El rubio retrocedió aturdido por él gritó.

-Ya volvimos.

Y los otros llegaron con la camisa y los zapatos del actor.

-¿Qué le hicieron al hombre?

Nino se le acercó un poco.

-Nos hicimos más íntimos y que bueno que mañana nos vamos a otro lugar por que sino nos iban a echar del país por robarle prendas a un famoso.

Las chicas y Adrien palidecieron y oyeron las sirenas de la policia cerca.

-¡Corran!

Y los tres fangirl huyeron lo más rápido posible mientras las chicas maldecian no a ver llegado antes para atrapar al hombre. .

.  
Cerca del medió día la família de Adrien llegó junto a la madre de Marinette y la de Alya y alguien más.

Ahora Adrien estaba de rodillas con tres ladrillos sobre él y su madre tomando té junto a Gabriel.

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

Adrien miró agradecido a su padre y su madre le hizo una señal para que se paré.

-La próxima vez que pienses en tomar limonada con tu extraño problema tu castigo será peor.

Le mostró la regla de madera y Adrien asintió pálido.

-Y tú, más te vale no volver a defenderlo o lo acompañaras en el castigo.

Gabriel asintió mientras se oía un grito de la cocina.

-¡Lo siento, creí que era Marinette!

Resulta que cierto rubio fue a la cocina, vio a alguien de cabellos azules cocinando y la quiso asustar pero se equivocó de persona por que ahora nuevamente fue mandado a un rincón mientras sostenía 5 libros en cada mano.

-Este chico es muy tonto.

Adrien miró a la pequeña niña rubia que tenía ante el comiendo una paleta é hizo lo que todo adulto haría.

-¿Me convidas tu paleta?

La niña le sacó la lengua y Adrien se le acercó un poco.

-¿Quién eres niñita?

La niña lo miró con orgullo.

-Yo soy María Dupain.

El chico palidecio, dejó los libros en una meza y se acercó a la niña.

-Puede que esto te sorprenda pero yo soy tú padre.

La rubia lo miró con burla y el chico la abrazó.

-¡¿Por qué Marinette no me dijo que teníamos una hija?!

La niña lo empujó y lo miró.

-Por que tu no eres mí padre.

Adrien palidecio y se tocó el pecho.

-Tienes razón, yo nunca la besé y mucho menos hicimos lo otro.

Dio un suspiro y puso la mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

-Pero no me importa, yo te voy a querer como si fueses mí hija y te cambiaras el apellido a Agreste.

Adrien volvió a abrazar a la niña y su padre dentro a la cocina.

-Hija mía, el es tú abuelo, tiene cara de limón pero es bueno.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

Gabriel se acercó a su hijo molesto.

-No se que pasa aquí pero yo no soy hija de Marinette, sólo soy su prima que vino a visitarla, bay.

La niña se fue y Adrien se arrodilló mientras extendía la mano.

-Hija mía.

Gabriel miró a su hijo y llamó a alguien desde su celular.

-¿Manicomio?

Y al final resultó que ésa niña en verdad era prima de Marinette y Adrien le dio golosinas para que no le dijese nada de lo que pasó. .

.  
Al atardecer todas las mujeres fueron a conocer el lugar y ahora en la mansión Agreste sólo quedaban los ahora asustados chicos.

Adrien corría por los pasillos asustado y dentro a una habitación asustado.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en él suelo agitado.

-Eso estuvo cerc...

Quedó estático al ver él dormitorio en el que estaba llenó de fotos de él.

-De acuerdo, esto es aún más aterrador que ese monstruo.

Salió de ésa habitación y volvió a tomar carrera.

Su celular sonó y lo atendió asustado.

-¡No se que quieres, pero llévate a Nino, el ya vivió mucho tiempo!

-¡Oye! Aún no viví lo suficiente, no fuy a el país de las maravillas.

-¿Qué quieres, el monstruo ya se fue?

La llamada se cortó, abrió la puerta del baño y vio a su padre asustado.

-Búscate otro escondite, este es mío.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a correr.

-¿Qué es lo que éste monstruo quiere? ¿Por qué nosotros?

Se detuvo y se goleó la frente con su mano.

-¡Que tonto soy!

Sacó a Plagg de su camisa y este suspiro cansado.

-¿Acaso son niñas?

-¡Plagg transformame!

Ignoró al kwami y se convirtió en Cat noir.

-Ahora voy a enseñarle quien es él mejor héroe a nivel mundial.

Se dirigió escaleras abajo con pasos temblorosos.  
.

.  
Kim estaba debajo de su cama mientras chupaba su pulgar.

-Esto es un mal sueño, ése monstruo no existe y sí es así sólo se llevará a Nino, no a mí.

Oyó unos pequeños pasos cerca y cerró sus ojos asustado.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y lo vio.

-Es hora de recuperar la mansión.

Eran Nino y Cat noir.

-¿Cuál es él plan?

El felino sonrió y le hizo una señal para que lo siga.  
.

.  
Todos los cobardes estaban reunidos en la cocina mirando a todos lados.

-¡Ahi está!

Nino señaló el suelo y todos se subieron a las sillas o a la meza mientras gritaban.

-¡Tú eres él héroe, salvanos!

Gabriel le tiró una cuchara al chico.

-¡Y tú eres el adulto y dueño de casa, salvanos tú!

Le devolvió la cuchara y él monstruo se acercó más a ellos.

-¡Vamos a morir!

Todos cerraron los ojos y oyeron un pisotón y algo siendo aplastado.

-¿Le tenían miedo a una cucaracha? Que raros.

Todos abrieron los ojos y vieron como la pequeña María derrotó al temible monstruo y ahora se iba dando saltitos.

-Sí alguien pregunta, esto nunca pasó.

Todos asintieron al héroe y se fueron apenados a recibir a las chicas dejando éso en el olvido para no dañar sus orgullo.

Y así pasaron otro día y la próxima vez irán a un nuevo destino.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

En el siguiente capítulo comienzan los celos.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima... 


	12. Chapter 12

Italia.

Nuevamente todos iban en el avión charlando, bromeando, jugando, dormiendo, pero la señora Agreste no. Ella miraba a su marido que estaba sentado junto a ella, veía ese cabello rubio moverse y de vez en cuando chocaba con su rostro.

¿Cómo es que aún tenía tanto cabello? No lo sabía.

Volteó hacia atrás para ver con una sonrisa como su hijo y Marinette iban dormidos, ambos tapados con una sábana, ella apollaba su cabeza sobre el hombre de Adrien y el tenía apollada su cabeza sobre la de ella. Corrió un poco más la mirada y vio como Alya tomaba fotos del momento, luego le pediría copias.

Bueno, volvamos al inició, ella sentía esos pelos rubios chocar contra ella de vez en cuando.

Suspiró molesta y empujó a su marido haciendo que este la miré de costado.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?

El hombre sonrió con clara burla ya que sabía que pasaba.

-Sigues envidiando mí hermoso cabello lo se.

La mujer lo agarró del brazo molesta.

-¿Por qué rayos estaría envidiando el bello de tus accilas?

Ya se descubrió, el hombre llevaba una musculosa e iba con los brazos levantados.

-Hazme el favor de afeitarte o no usar musculosa cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Gabriel volteó la cabeza ofendido y la mujer suspiro con alivio por ganarle esta vez.

.  
Luego de dos horas más de viajé llegaron a su destinó y ahora estaban mirando como Gabriel Agreste miraba con enojó a una anciana y viceversa.

-Gabriel.

La mujer le saludó.

-Arpía.

Gabriel se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mujer.

-Ya comportate, recuerda que esta arpía es mí madre y nos quedaremos aquí mientras estamos en Italia.

-¡Abuelita, te extrañe mucho!

Nino se acercó y abrazó a la señora que correspondió alegré.

-Yo también te extrañe, me alegra que te hayas cortado el pelo, ya parecias una niña.

Mientras tanto Adrien estaba en un rincón deprimido por ser confundido por Nino y por ser llamado niña.

-Él no es nuestro nieto, es este.

Un hombre veterano se acercó y señaló a Adrien el cual sonrió alegré.

-Lamentablemente es este hippie de cabellos largós.

Nuevamente se deprimio mientras Marinette se acercó a consolarlo y los dos mayores se miraron con alegría.

-No te preocupes, ellos te quieren y yo también.

El rubio y la chica se miraron envueltos en su propio mundo hasta que...

-¡Que alegría, tengo una nieta muy linda!

Los abuelos de Adrien agarraron a Marinette y la abrazaron.

-¡No la toquen, ella es mía!

Adrien tomó a Marinette del brazo derecho y los abuelos del izquierdo, mientras ella estaba sonrojada y alegré por lo que dijo el chico.

-Con que tuya.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Adrien y este palidecio al ver a su madre y a la de Marinette con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Debemos tener una muy larga charla.

Y fue arrastrado a una habitación oscura mientras pedía clemencia.

.  
Dos horas más tardé.

Gabriel invitó a todos a almorzar a un restaurante y ahora todos los chicos esperaban a sus enamoradas.

-¿Así que tu y Alya son novios?

Nino escupió el jugó y miró a la madre de Alya.

-Así es, cuando estuvimos en México ella casi abusa de mi.

La señora Marlena quedo estática al oír eso y el chico miró hacia las escaleras junto a los demás al ver como sus chicas se acercaban.

-¡Wow!

Ahora todos miraron como los demás hombres miraban a SUS chicas en sus vestidos.

-¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer a casa?

Gabriel miró a los adolescentes y todos asintieron.

-¡Adrien!

El chico volteó para ver quien era y vio...

-Que gusto volver a verte.

Adrien sintió como alguien lo asesinaba con la mirada y vio a Marinette con un rostro que jamas vio en ella, enojó.

-Hola Lila, que gustó verte de nuevo.

Nino saludo a la chica sin darse cuenta que se avecinaba una tormenta y Nathaniel agradecía que esta vez no era él el metido en problemas.

.  
Tras almorzar Marinette no le dirigió una sola palabra a el chico que no se esforzó en apartar a Lila cuando lo abrazó.

Ahora todos estaban caminando un poco para conocer el país.

-Amigo, no se que pasa pero metiste la pata.

Adrien miró a Nino con enojó pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Así que mí hija se a vuelto una pervertida hormonal.

Alya miró a su madre con espanto.

-Tu novio ya me dijo que tu lo llevaste a un callejón y casi abusas de él.

-¡Fue solo un beso y era el callejón del besó de México!

-Ajam.

Su madre no le creyó y ella miró a su futura víctima con enojó pero este le tiró un besito al aire.

Kim se acercó a los otros tres chicos con una sonrisa.

-No se ustedes pero a mí Lila me parece bastante sexy para Agreste.

-Lo mismo digo.

Nathaniel habló por error y sintió un aura oscura detrás de él.

-Ya metí la pata.

Nuevamente los que más sufrían eran Adrien y Nathaniel aún que a Nino le tocaría sufrir física y verbalmente después.

-Oigan, miren esa torre esta por caerse.

Todos se asustaron por lo que dijo Nino pero lo miraron con enojó al ver que era la Torre de Pisa.

-Recuerdenme darle un libró de geografía e historia cuando volvamos.

Asintieron a lo dicho por Gabriel Agreste.

.  
Ya siendo de noche cada cual se iba a su habitación a dormir.

-¡No voy a dormir con Adrien, yo dormiré con mí esposa y punto!

Su suegra lo agarró de la oreja y su suegra lo apuntó con una pistola de caseria.

-Por éso digo que voy con Adrien.

Padre e hijo se fueron a dormir a la misma habitación y los veteranos sonrieron.

-¿Lo encontraste?

La mujer miró a su marido el cual amplió su sonrisa.

-Si.

Y colocaron una trampa de oso en la habitación de cada hormonal adolescente y le dieron a Nino un chaleco antibalas al ver que Alya lo miraba con sed de sangre.

Y así llegaron a Italia, tres de cuatro estan en problemas (que suerte que Alix aún no le da atención a Kim), tres de cuatro chicas planean algo y la señora Agreste compró cera para que su marido se afeite.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia y a los que comentan muchísimas gracias.

Hasta la próxima... 


	13. Chapter 13

Tomando el control.

Una nueva mañana se hacía presenté en Italia, los adolescentes empacaban sus cosas para regresar a su país ya que Gabriel Agreste ya no podía estar sin su bebé y suspendió los contratos.

Nino miraba por la ventana con melancolía por que el viajé se le hizo cortó.

-Y no encontré ni una sola esfera del dragón.

Y se fue rumbo abajo para salir una última vez todos los amigos juntos a pasear.  
.

.  
Kim y Alix se miraban desafiantes con dos tenedores y un plató de espaguetis en la mesa.

-¿Listos?

Alya los miró y levantó la mano.

-¡Ahora!

Los dos comenzaron a comer rápidamente mientras los demás los miraban para ver quien ganaba, menos Adrien, él los veía con hambre por no poder saborear ésos espaguetis que se veían tan,tan pero tan apetitosos.

-Amigo, se te cae la baba.

Nino le dio un pañuelo para que se limpie y lo hizo pero sintió algo raro.

-Ten cuidado, ayer estaba algo resfriado y lo ocupe.

El rubio tocó al rededor de su boca y sintió algo pegajoso y se fue corriendo al baño maldiciendo a Nino.

El plato estaba casi vacío. Kim agarró un largo espagueti que parecía no tener fín hasta que sintió algo carnoso y suave sobre sus labios.

-Oh my God.

Alya tomó una foto del beso entre Alix y Kim y lo más sorprendente era que ningúno se separaba, es más parecían disfrutarlo.

El chico se apartó lentamente y la chica lo miró con un notorio sonrojo.

-Esto...

El deportista no sabía que decir y la chica le sonrió.

-Yo gané.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y se le acercó molesto.

-¡Éso no, yo gané!

Y los demás suspiraron cansados pero sabiendo que éso fue el inicio de algo.

-¿De qué me perdí?

Y Adrien regresó confundido por ver a todos con una sonrisa. .

.  
Luego de contarle a Adrien todos los sucesos dos veces ya que no entendía Chloe citó a Nathaniel en un parqué a las 10:30 am.

La rubia miró por su celular enojada al ver que su amigo se retrasó.

-Hola, ya llegue.

Y miró al pelirrojo con enojó y le mostró el celular.

-Llegas 23 segundos tardé, ¿Cuál es tu pretexto?

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-Se que estas acostumbrada a recibir cosas mucho mejores pero esto es lo mejor que te puedo regalar por el momento.

La chica arqueo una ceja, agarró la cajita, la abrió y sacó un prendedor para el cabello con una margarita de color dorado.

-¿L...lo compraste para mí?

El chico se sonrojo y bajó la mirada apenado.

-Es el mejor obsequio que me han dado en mí vida.

Se lo colocó y le sonrió a su amigo con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Nathaniel la miró mientras tapaba un poco su sonrojada cara.

-Te ves hermosa como siempre.

Se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano mientras iban a un cine cercano donde seguro no verían la película completa. .

.  
Nino caminaba sigilosamente por la casa mirando cualquier tipo de ataque enemigo.

-Primero miró atras, luego a la izquierda y por último a la derecha.

Miró los tres lados y sonrió al no ver a su novia cerca.

-Se te olvidó adelante.

Su sonrisa se borró y miró pálido a la morena que tenía frente suyo de brazos cruzados.

La chica lo empujó contra la pared y apoyó su mano en esta de forma amenazante.

-Diles a los demás que morí con honor y no con los pantalones mojados.

Cerró sus ojos esperando su castigó pero al instante los abrió al sentir como ella lo besaba. Sentía calor,sus piernas perdían fuerzas, quería terminar con éso ya que era tímido con esas cosas pero cayó bajó el hechizo del besó y comenzó a corresponder lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

La chica cintio los labios de su novio temblar y luego algo húmedo caer por el rostro de él.

Se separó abruptamente y miró al chico con incredulidad.

-¿Estás llorando?

Nino se limpió las lágrimas y miró a un costado.

-Si alguien pregunta dile que yo te besé como un profesional y no lloré por ser corrompido.

La chica soltó una carcajada divertida por lo dicho. Definitivamente no se aburriria nunca con su chico.  
.

.  
Marinette salió a hacer un poco de ejercicio ya que llevaba un tiempo sin ser Ladybug y quería estar en forma por si una amenaza se presentaba.

Trotaba por las orillas de la carretera ya algo cansada hasta que sintió el ruido de unas campanillas detrás de ella y volteó para ver que era.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Sonrió divertida mientras Adrien frenaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Vine a llevarte ya que debes estar cansada y de pasó quería mostrarte que aprendí a andar en bicicleta sin rueditas.

La chica le sonrió con la risa contenida y se subió a la parte trasera mientras Adrien le daba un casco y le daba su celular con auriculares para que oiga una canción y se relaje.

Comenzó a pedalear rumbo a casas de sus abuelos y dio un suspiró.

-Se que no soy perfecto y no soy muy listo en algunas cosas, pero si algo si se es que no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo.

Marinette abrazó su espalda y él se estremeció un poco.

-De todas las chicas que conocí tú eres la más bonita, dulce, decidida, con una panadería, con una sonrisa que me vuelve loco y la más adictiviva. Eso es malo para mi carrera como modelo por que todo el tiempo pienso en ti y que mientras yo no estoy alguien puede intentar robarte de mí lado, así que quiero que estés pegada a mí por siempre ¿entendió?

Terminó de explicar con un sonrojo a pesar de que ella no lo podía oír en ese momento.

-Entendido.

Frenó la bici y miró a Marinette la cual le sonrió mientras le mostraba el celular.

-No se como poner la música.

Adrien sintió ganas de gritar por todo lo que dijo pensando en que ella no lo escucharía. Pero era el inicio de algo y éso lo alegraba.

Colocó la música y volvió a andar mientras la chica lo abrazaba de la espalda con un sonrojo.

Ninguno dijo nada en lo que restaba de caminó pero no hacía falta,todo fue dicho.  
.

.  
Ya siendo de noche el grupo iba en avión rumbo a sus hogares.

Los chicos iban dormiendo y las chicas se miraron cómplices.

-El plan a conquistar salió a la perfección.

Alya habló y sus amigas sonrieron.

Todos los intentos, todos los metodos y todo el tiempo que los chicos querían conquistar a sus chicas, nunca supieron que en verdad ellas fueron la que planearon todo desde un inicio.

Cada cual logró su objetivo, no todos se basaron pero para ellos no era necesario por el momento. Unas simples palabras eran más que suficiente por el momento.

¡Fín!  
.

.  
Hola a todos los lectores!

Y así doy por concluida está historia.

Me disculpo por no poner todos los lugares que me dijeron y terminar la historia así.

Hoy mismo comenzaré a publicar una nueva historia distinta a esta en la que si habrá besitos y como siempre el infaltable humor raro que me gusta hacer.

Gracias a: Andre16 y a un anónimo por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Esperó que les haya gustado el final.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
